The Continuining Adventures of Murdock & the VA Te
by AprilDancer007
Summary: Welcome to the ongoing adventures of Murdock and his fellow VA inmates: Chuck, Larry, Mort and of course Bruno the orderly.  Just my idea of how Murdock  fills the time s between
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to "The Continuing Adventures of Murdock and the VA team." Random stories on how Murdock fills his time between missions with The Team and therapy sessions with Dr. Ritcher. The first of these stories "Of Zombies, Aliens and Jello" is a repost.

Of Zombies and Aliens and Jello.

By April Dancer.

He turned on the flashlight sending a quick signal to his team mates and then returned his attention to the deserted hallway. The squeak of shoes on the tile floor caused him to press in hard against the wall, merging into the shadows while he signaled his squad of the approaching danger. He grimaced at the noise as they tried to silently blend into the furnishings; "a crack commando unit his right butt cheek" Murdock thought. "Hey amigos you wanna try for a little quiet back there. If ol' Bruno and his buddies catch on to us. . ." He drew his finger across his throat. The squeaking noise receded and he chanced a quick look around the corner, seeing that the way temporarily clear he waved his cohorts past him and backed slowly down the corridor, pistol at the ready.

"What do ya mean ya forgot the green jello, Larry? That's the most important one," Murdock exclaimed "how are we gon' ward off the aliens and zombies without green Jello?"

"Can't we just use the orange?"

"Nooooo, Chuck, we can't just use the orange...no self-respectin' zombie'd be afraid of orange jello. 'Sides that's what we're gon' use for the aliens"

Murdock paced restlessly; he felt the eyes of his team on him. They just had to have the green jello but it was too risky for them to head back out to the kitchen. As it was they had barely made it out of there without being seen. Eight steps forward turn; eight steps back turn. He must have been on the 20th repeat when his eyes landed on the phone.

"Pleeeeeeease Face," Murdock sat on the floor of his closet phone pressed tightly to his ear "But I just gotta have some green jello. The kitchen was out tonight and I've been cravin' it all day. Probably won't be able to sleep all night"

"Murdock, where am I going to get lime jello this time of night?"

"I don't know, Face but if anyone can get it, its gon' be you," Murdock said "I mean you got a pink Cadillac in the jungle, a few containers of green jello oughtta be nothin'. And balloons. Lots of balloons"

"Balloons ...what do balloons have to do with..."

"Please, Face…"

"Alright, alright" Face finally agreed "but it's after visiting hours so it's going to be tricky getting it in to you. Are you sure this can't wait until morning?

"No because the zomb. . .err I'll never get to sleep tonight. It helps steady the purple wobblies when they're at their wobbliest" He held his breath hoping that Face hadn't caught the slip.

"Ok." Face sighed this was not quite how he had planned on spending the evening "Just wait by the window and don't worry if the lights go out for a bit. Oh and Murdock tell the zombies not to worry either."

"See guys, I told you my buddy could get anything" He gestured triumphantly towards the boxes that rested on his night stand. "Now, all we gotta do is…" He started passing out balloons.

Bruno walked along the corridor peeking in the windows and rattling the doors of the various rooms. That brief blackout had spooked him; odd things seemed to happen around the Psyche Ward during those blackouts but so far everything checked out. All the patients were in their rooms. Even that nutso Murdock was where he was supposed to be. So why did he feel like he was being watched.

Murdock adjusted his goggles and double-checked his handiwork before joining Larry behind the sofa in the sun room. The bucket was delicately balanced, all it needed was just the slightest movement from the door for it to come toppling down.

"Target is approaching the 1st set of double doors" Murdock's walkie-talkie crackled softly.

"10-4, Mort...As soon as the trap is sprung me n' Larry are gon' to double back through to your position. The bogie should be hot on our tails. You n' Chuck be ready"

"Roger".

The doors swung open, and the bucket of green jello fell, in the split second before he hit him Bruno screamed "Murdock!" With the bucket concealing Bruno's vision Murdock and Larry beat it through the doors and signaled their second line of defense. They skidded around a corner just as Bruno reached the corridor intersection.

"Now"

Chuck appeared around a corner lobbing jello grenade after grenade in Bruno's direction, while Mort let loose with Murdock's ink pistol.

Bruno, his feet sliding out from underneath, grabbed for the intercom "Paging Dr Strong to the West corridor

1st floor"

"C'mon guys let's make tracks" Murdock called "we got incomin' bogies and we're runnin' low on ammo. . ."

Turning on their heels the 4 patients raced down the corridor to their rooms, Murdock bringing up the rear, long white scarf flying behind him as he took a corner on one foot. He'd barely closed his door and jumped into bed when he heard the muted sound of feet running past.

"Bruno what's the probl. . . . .hey" Ralph's feet hit the first patch of jello and he went sliding into the wall.

"What's going oonnnnn" Maurice went skidding across the hall, nearly flipping over the counter at the nurses' station. The remaining orderlies had been far enough behind and managed to stop before they too ended up scattered across the floor.

"It's that nut job Murdock. He dumped a bucket of goop on me and when I chased him back this way I was ambushed by another couple of loonies."

"Where are they?"

"I dunno. They took off when I grabbed the phone"

"Which way?

"That way" he gestured down the hall with one hand, the other leaving a multicolored trail of jello and ink

on the wall.

Murdock lay perfectly still; a soft and well-practiced snore escaping his lips, his door rattled and a key scraped the lock.

"Are you sure that Bruno saw Capt. Murdock. I've checked his room several times this evening and he's been sound asleep each time."

"All I know is that Bruno swears it was Murdock, how he could tell with a bucket on his head and ink in his eyes I dunno. Personally I think Bruno is paranoid."

Len walked around the bed and turned on the reading lamp, "I just wanna make sure he didn't just stuff his sheets with ..." a muffled snort cut him off as Murdock flopped over in the bed. "Ok I guess he really was here." The nurse, ushering Len out ahead of her reached out and flipped off the lights. 'Sweet dreams, captain"

Murdock counted to 20 before he opened his eyes

In the safety of the men's locker room Bruno shrugged off his filthy scrubs dropping them in the garbage as he headed for the shower. He didn't care what Len and that nurse said. He KNEW that crazy pilot was out to get him. Closing his eyes he turned the shower on full blast and reached for the soap. He never saw the water change to green.

MURDOCK!

Two floors below Murdock settle back onto his pillows, his head resting on his crossed arms.

"Vive la résistance" he whispered.

Fini


	2. Chapter 2

Game Day at the VA

by April Dancer

"Chuck!" Murdock hollered at his fellow VA inmate/patient "You're not s'pose ta tackle the other team. We're playin' volleyball not football. Larry let go of him!" Murdock ran over to break the headlock Larry had on another player" Pulling his cap off and running his fingers through his hair "Come on guys your gon' get us disqualified"

Beside him Mort was nervously checking over his shoulder for orderlies "Umm guys…guys…umm I think maybe we need to get out of here." He tugged anxiously at Murdock's jacket. "Think I heard Bruno. . ."

Murdock pulled Larry's arms loose. "Don't worry 'bout Bruno, he's over oglin' the nurses in the orthopedic wing. They have a pool an' water therapy"

Mort let out a relieved sigh. Ever since the "Great Jello Raid" and Bruno, green and screaming threats, being dragged down the hall he had been wary of being anywhere near the orderly.

Ignoring him Chuck looked up from the sand where he was sitting on an opposing player's chest. "How else do I get the ball?"

"Well you're not s'posed ta tackle 'em" was Murdock's exasperated reply "Volleyball is a non contact sport"

Larry watched his opponent scurry off and turned to Murdock. "Then how do ya score?"

"By hitting the ball over the net" Murdock tried to explain patiently "if your team is serving the ball and the other team misses ya get a point."

"Just one point?"

"Yeah just one point"

"That's a lot of work for just one point" Chuck was still sitting on the sand.

"How many points do ya gotta get to win" Larry asked

"Twenty-one"

"Twenty-one!"

"But that'll take all day"

"We'll miss dessert and today is jello day" Mort pointed out. After his initial outburst he'd been quite content to let Murdock sort out the others.

Murdock bowed his head, chin touching his chest. "Well what game do ya wanna play?"

A chorus of "I dunnos" met his ears.

"Archery?"

"Darts?"

"Guys you know they aren't gon' let us have pointy things. We don' even get real knives and forks" His gaze went across the basketball court where two other patients were trying and failing at a game of horse.

************************

Ok Larry you stand there. Murdock pointed to a patch of earth to the right of the tall pole. "And Mort you…."

No…umm. No…that's ok...I'll keep watch.

"Ok fine." He'd have to work on Mort's new anxiety issues later. "Chuck you stand here."

"Now this game is called tetherball." Murdock clapped his hands together "You're s'posed ta hit the ball an' be the first one ta make it wrap all the way 'round the pole. You hit it this way." He gestured to the left. "And Chuck you hit it that way"

"That's all we have to do?"

"Yup"

"Well what kind of game is that?"

"The kind that's gon' keep us outta straight jackets" He picked the ball up again. "I'll jus' toss it into the air and ya'll start tryin' ta hit it.

************************

"I hope they got the number of the truck that hit me" Murdock mumbled blinking hard against the glare of the exam room light.

"Oh Mr. Murdock you're awake." The nurse patted at his forehead with a cool towel.

"Wha' happened?"

"You were hit in the head by a tetherball."

"I was?"

"Oh yes. The orderlies had to unwrap you from the pole..."

Murdock batted his baby browns, placing his hand over hers "Stay with me." Maybe this wasn't such a bad way to end the day

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Murdock but I can't this time. I have other patients waiting for me to check on them," She crossed the room opening the door "but there's no need to worry we found someone special to come sit with you."

"You can come in now"

"OK who's the nut I have to. . . .?No. No. No. Not. Him."

"Sorry Bruno you drew the short straw." She started out the door "Besides the last time I watched him he thought he was a cat and treed himself. We had to call the fire department to get him down."

"But…but…but…I wound up green." Bruno sounded like he was going to hyperventilate

"Sorry Bruno."

Laying back on the exam room bed Murdock closed his eyes. All in All it hadn't been a bad Game Day. Sure he'd wound up with a concussion but he'd had a pretty nurse's undivided attention for a few minutes and now the chance to torment his favorite orderly. Not bad work if you can get it. Opening his eyes he looked straight at Bruno and smiled "Meeeeow."

~~fini~~


End file.
